Le Fantôme de l'Opéra
by Xanaischemical
Summary: After a concert replaying the famous Phantom of the Opera song, Len and Kaito meet up in the opera house's old dressing room. CRACK LOL Oneshot! Yaoi, don't like, don't read.


Len looked at his watch. Kaito was supposed to be here a few minutes ago, and now he was late. Len hated it when people were late.

They had just finished a concert, and it had gone well, save for the fact Miku forgot some lines in the Phantom of the Opera song she sung with Kaito. The blunette played the phantom almost chillingly perfect, and Miku had such a high voice. Len couldn't imagine the cast for that song being any different. Well, he would have preferred it if he didn't have to watch Kaito and Miku be so close and intimate. Not that he was jealous of Miku, of course not! Ahem. He was fourteen, so he shouldn't have to watch that...

The blonde boy was about to sit down in the dressing room, when a chill sent a shiver down his spine. He did a 360 degree check, trying to see if someone was there. The room was completely empty, save for him. He wouldn't admit it, but Len was a little freaked out. Breath pushed right by his ear and he jumped backwards, falling onto his back on the floor. His eyes were wide, his breathing was loud. He was honestly scared. Len sat up again, fixing his hair a bit. "Wh-who's there...?"

A strong arm grabbed the boy's waist, pulling him close from behind. Len didn't squirm or fight, just trembled. The person behind him made a shushing noise right into his ear, his hands travelling Len's torso. The blonde pushed away and scrambled to his feet, backing away slowly. A shock of blue hair pulled back and the mask told him who it was. "O-Oniichan... y-you're getting too into th-that character..." "Oh? I'm sorry, you've always looked so cute scared!" Kaito laughed, pulling the mask off. Len blinked a few times, then flushed slightly. "H-hey...! I'm not c-cute!" "You're still stuttering!" The blunette patted the younger's head. "It's okay, Len, I would never really hurt you." "B-but Oniichan, I wasn't scared you'd hurt m-me. I was scared-" "That I was really the Opera Ghost? Come on Len, those things don't exist." "No," Len fiddled with his tie, "I was afraid you'd... do something _e-else_..." Kaito stared at him. "O-Oh. I see." The blonde cleverly avoided eye contact as the older boy bent to his height and stared straight at him. "I'd never do anything to you you didn't like." Len looked back at him, staring him straight into his crystal blue eyes. "...but then again, you never said you didn't like it..." Len's eyes widened. "O-Oniichan..."

Kaito pushed Len up against the wall, brushing his lips against the smaller boy's mouth. A small squeak escaped the blonde's lips as his cheeks grew redder. "O-Oniichan!" The blunette smiled and kissed him again, this time going as far to invade Len's mouth with his tongue.

"...BaKaito." Kaito blinked and slowly pulled away from Len, who was panting already. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing," Meiko asked, pulling the poor shota away from the man. "I-its not what it looks like, Meiko..." "Then explain to me what the hell it is." Kaito scratched the back of his head, parts of his bangs falling out of place. "W-well..." Len clung to Meiko, not just because she'd get mad if he went to Kaito. No, that's definitely not it... It definitely was because he was scared. Yeah, that's it.

"M-Meiko... I'm sorry, okay? He could've said no." "Not the way you had him lip-locked." The woman stroked Len's hair softly, almost like the way Kaito did when he put Len off to bed. "It better never happen again. Or else, BaKaito..." Meiko took Len's hand. "Don't worry, Len-kun. He won't touch you again." She almost dragged the blonde out the door, leaving the poor Opera Vocaloid alone in the dressing room.

"You dare take my name, foolish boy..." A low voice echoed throughout the dressing room, scaring Kaito out of his wits. "I, the Phantom of the Opera, shall show you what the reall Opera Ghost looks like!"

* * *

**LOL DAT ENDING Mmph. I'm sorry, I fell asleep to the Phantom the Opera movie and woke up at a loud part! lolollllolol so I wrote this last night and reformatted it this morning. It's pure crack, I tell you! Anyway, disclaimers:  
****VOCALOIDs Len, Kaito, Miku and Meiko (c) Yamaha  
Phantom of the Opera (c) Gaston Leroux**


End file.
